My Friend is Kira?: Re-write
by AliceLovesCakes
Summary: Manami Yoshikawa. A normal 17-year-old. Her parents had divorced six months ago, so how is she going to react when she finds out that her friend, Light Yagami, is the famous Kira who is killing all the criminals? What will she do? What sort of trouble will she be dragged into?
1. Chapter 1: Don't You Have Friends?

***EDITED 15/11/2015***

 **A/N: I don't own Death Note. I only own my OCs.**

 **I prefer this version so much better to the original. I have everything planned out, and I already have the ending written (needs tweaking since it was actually written for the original). I feel really motivated to get this fanfiction at the moment, hopefully I'll finish this one XD I'll try to update once every two weeks since I now go to college 3 days a week.**

 **I hope you enjoy this version! Feel free to read the original, but that won't be updated again (or finished) for obvious reasons. Also, Manami was such a bitch in the last, so I decided to change how she acts (slightly) so she's more of a likeable character.**

 **Thank you to Whovian Epic-chan who is my beta reader for this and edited any mistakes I had missed :D**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Don't You Have Friends?**

 _Thursday, 27th November 2003_

I lean my head on my hand, my elbow propped upon the desk. I can't pay attention. Not that I really cared right now.

After twenty-five years of marriage, my parents had split up. Long story short, my mother cheated, my dad left and moved to a town three hours away. At least I didn't have to move, I don't know what I would do if I had to leave my friends behind. I've been friends with Michi-chan and Light-kun for as long as I can remember. Light-kun's been my neighbour for my whole life, and I had met Michi-chan on my first day of school. Michi-chan and Light-kun don't always get along. They never have and I don't think they ever will.

Since my parent's divorce six months ago, I haven't exactly been on the best of terms with my mother. We used to be close, until that day…

 _"Mana, I have something I need to say." She tells me. I look up from my book and fold the page that I am reading._

 _"Go ahead, Mum." I reply encouragingly. From her face, I can tell she's nervous. Had something bad happened?_

 _"I-I cheated on your father. I'm afraid we're getting a divorce."_

The memory of that day had almost been branded into my mind. I remember how I screamed at her for ruining everything. I remember how I had ran straight to Light-kun's house and cried in his arms.

You'd never think I am seventeen years old-

"Yoshikawa-san! Answer question three!" The teacher scolds me, noticing that I am not paying attention. Since the divorce, my grades have slipped ever so slightly.

I answer the question before going back to daydreaming.

My name is Manami Yoshikawa. My mother named me Manami as it means 'beautiful love.' Oddly enough, I was born on the fourteenth of February. I'm just your average seventeen year old, nothing special. I have below average grades average up until six months ago. I'm not that pretty. I'm plain looking. I'm quite short. Well, I'm shorter than Michi. My hair is brown and shoulder length. It refuses to grow any longer. I have boring brown eyes. No flecks of green or gold. Just plain brown, which is nothing special. Ugh.

I sit down in the library at a deserted table and pull out a book from my bag. I begin reading it before it is pulled from my grasp.

"Hey! I was reading!" I yell and glare at the only person who could have taken it – Light-kun.

"I know. I'm interested in what you're reading today." He gives me a teasing grin before handing me the book. I take it quickly and watch him closely in case he tries to take it again.

"Ask before taking! It's rude to just snatch things out of people's hands. I thought you'd know that, considering that you're the smartest boy in our year." I snap with a frown on my face. He smiles at me, and laughs at the expression on my face.

"I know, I know." He says, his hands up in front of him, his palms out towards me in surrender, his brown eyes shining with amusement. When he smiles in that way, I'm not surprised that nearly all the girls in this school fancy him. He's handsome. "Where's Kimura-san?"

Light-kun always calls Michi by her last name. She had never told him he could call her 'Michi,' so he's stuck calling her 'Kimura-san'. One time, a boy called her by her first name, and she slapped him. She says that her first name is reserved for family and close friends.

I shrug. "I guess she's with her friends." I stop staring at Light-kun and begin to read again. I stare at the words, but none of them sink in.

"Again? Did you two have an argument or something?" Light-kun asks. I shake my head while keeping my eyes locked on the book.

"One of her friends lost a relative or something." I murmur. I turn the page even though I haven't read it. I'll just go back to where I was later and actually read it when I'm not being spoken to.

"Why aren't you friends with her friends?" He asks curiously. I shrug.

"I guess I never tried talking to them." I mumble. "Don't you have any friends?"

"Of course, but I can't leave you on your own."

"Thank you," I look up and smile at him. He returns it.

"Our next lesson is about to start." Light-kun informs me. I sigh as I shut my lunchbox and put it in my bag with the book that I was pretending to read.

"Let's go then," I mumble tiredly and nod my head towards the door. I follow Light-kun out of the library and to our classroom where we spend the majority of our day in.

The remainder of the day passed by slowly. It was if time was mocking me. I hate it when days drag. When the final bell rang, I followed Light-kun out of the school building and we wandered home together as usual.

When we first joined the school, people thought we were already dating. They still don't believe us when we deny it to this day. I get it though. We spend a lot of time together; but that's only because we've been friends since we were little. And we've been neighbours our whole lives.

"Is your mum home?" Light-kun asks me, his brown eyes meeting my own. I shrug.

"No idea, probably shagging another co-worker." I grumble and look away. I kick a small pebble on the ground and dig my nails into the palms of my hands. Light-kun stays silent as we walk side-by-side down the street leading to our houses. I hear him sigh. I don't meant to snap at him. It's my mother's fault. If she hadn't cheated, everything would be okay. "I'm sorry," I whisper. I don't know if he heard, and if he did, he doesn't reply. As we get closer to our houses, I see my mother's car parked in the driveway. "Let's study at your house. Sachiko-san won't mind, would she?"

"No, of course not." Light-kun replies and we both walk to his house. He unlocks the front door swiftly and I follow him inside. "We're home!" He calls out. We kick our shoes off simultaneously and head up the stairs. Just as we reach the top, Sachiko-san, Light-kun's mother, calls out to us both.

"It's nice to see you, Manami." She greets me with a smile, which I return. Sachiko-san is practically my second mother. "How did you do on your test, Light?"

Light-kun pulls out a sheet of paper, no doubt containing his results on our practice university-exams. He passes it to his mother and she accepts the paper, her face lighting up when she sees Light-kun's results.

"You placed first! These practice-exams are nationwide as well!" She exclaims with a grin. I couldn't help but be slightly envious of Light-kun. He's so intelligent. I came twenty-eighth out of the whole country; I can't be too surprised since I do nothing but day-dream at school. Light-kun has tried tutoring me, he has tried for years but I'm just not that great when it comes to exams.

We then head up to his bedroom to study as we do most evening after-school. Since my parent's divorce, I have spent even more time here than I used to. As my mother works until seven every Friday, I have dinner here instead. At first, I did try cooking for myself, but I gave up after a few Fridays. I then decided to not eat on Friday evenings. Light-kun soon noticed when I stopped going to the shop after school to get food, and when he got me to admit I wasn't eating dinner on Fridays, he convinced me to have dinner with his family instead.

0000

"I'm home," I call out as I kick my shoes off. I dump my bag by the front door and walk to the kitchen where my mother is cooking dinner.

"How was school?" She asks. I shrug.

"Okay," I mumble and grab a glass from the cupboard. I fill it up with water before quickly leaving the kitchen and heading to my bedroom. Before my mother decided to ruin our family, I would help her with dinner so it was ready when Dad got back from work. Since she decided to tear her family apart, I let her deal with all the house chores. I refuse to help her.

I continue with the homework that I didn't finish as I wait for my mother to call up the stairs to tell me that dinner is ready. As usual, once I'm informed that dinner's ready, I head downstairs and collect my food before bringing it up to my bedroom. We haven't had a family meal in ages.

My phone vibrates on the desk when I place my dinner down on my desk. I pick it up and look to see who has texted me.

 _From: Light-kun_

 _I know you're eating dinner on your own, maybe just for tonight you could eat it with your mum?_

I flip the phone shut and place it back on my desk and continue eating. I know he's just trying to be a good friend.

0000

 _Friday, 28th November 2003_

"Morning, Mana-chan!" Michi greets me as I sit down at my desk. Her shoulder-length black hair is straightened, and her brown eyes are sparkling with excitement as usual. If you're ever having a bad day, Michi knows how to make it brighter. "I'm having a movie-marathon tonight, wanna come? It'll be the last opportunity before our entrance exams!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to Light-kun's for dinner." I reply. The smile on her face falls and is replaced with a frown.

"Oh, I swear you're always with Yagami-san. Never mind then, I'm sure I can have another movie-marathon after the entrance exams!" She says enthusiastically before skipping back to her desk. Movie-marathons have always been something that Michi does. She loves films. When we were younger, we would try to stay up past midnight watching films. However, we wouldn't make it past ten o'clock. As we grew older, we started watching horror films. Then we were able to stay up past midnight and have the midnight feast that we had always dreamed about when we were little.

A piece of paper lands on my desk, and I look over to Light-kun, the person who most likely threw it. His face is turned away from me and a smile fights its way onto my face. I open up the piece of paper and look at the message.

Did you just turn down Kimura-san's movie-marathon?

I pull a pen out of my bag and quickly scribble down a reply.

Yes, don't act surprised. I've missed out on a few in the past. If you've forgotten, I'm going to yours for dinner like I do every Friday, dumbass.

I fold the paper back up before tossing it to Light-kun's desk. He sits two rows from the left of me. He's lucky and has a window seat. I quickly look away when the note lands on his desk and pretend I had nothing to do with it.

The piece of paper never returns to my desk as the teacher then strides into the room. The rest of the lesson passes by , as uneventfully as always.

Each lesson passed by quickly, and soon it was the end of the day.

"Manami-chan, you walk ahead, there's something I need to do first." Light-kun tells me as we leave our classroom. I give him a nod before leaving the school on my own. What does he need to do? Maybe he just wants to ask a teacher something.

Dinner, like most of today, was uneventful. Light-kun, however, seemed a little different. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. Something must have happened. He's not normally like this.

"So, how was school today?" Sachiko-san asks us in an attempt to break the silence surrounding the dinner table. Her brown eyes watching Light-kun, Sayu and me closely as we ate. She's probably curious as to why Light-kun and I aren't talking as we usually do most Fridays at dinner.

I swallow the food in my mouth before replying. "It was alright, just like every Friday, I guess." I say with a shrug.

Sayu then begins to talk about how a student at her school got expelled for several reasons. While she talks about this, I watch Light-kun curiously. It's like he's not even listening to what any of us are saying. He's not voicing his opinions on matters as he normally does. Instead, it looks like he's planning something.

After dinner, I help wash up before heading home to prepare for cram school. I hadn't spoken to Light-kun at all, and as soon as we were all finished with dinnner, he ran straight to his room without a word. I was then interrogated by Sachiko-san who's convinced we've had an argument.

What is going on?

Light-kun was the same at cram school. Except for the fact that he was watching the other students. He loomed at some of them as if he wanted to murder them.

What the hell had happened?

* * *

 ** _A/N: What are your thoughts on this new version of My Friend is Kira? Please leave a review! I would love to know what you think about it, even if it is negative, I appreciate all reviews._**

 ** _Also, follow and favourite this! It means so much to know people enjoy what I write._**

 ** _-AliceLovesCakes_**


	2. Chapter 2: What's Happening?

***EDITED 01/11/15***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

 **A/N: I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry for the delay (and the shortish chapter). I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: What's Happening?**

 _Monday, 1st December 2003_

"I'm sorry, we can't study in the evening anymore." Light-kun explains as he stands in front of the desk. I can feel the eyes of our classmates on us. His face is void of expressions. He looks different. I can't seem to place what it is. His brown eyes seem thinner, darker. That can't be it. There's something else. What is it?

"Why not?" I ask. This is weird. What's going on? First he makes me go to his house on my own because he has something to do and now he doesn't even want me to study with him anymore. I bite the inside of my cheek to try and stop myself from bursting into tears. The only person that saves me from having to be stuck at my home every evening is abandoning me. Is it because I snap at him a lot? Did he decide I'm not worth being friends with? We've been friends for so long! Why is he just ditching me now?

"I think you should spend more time at home." He says bitterly. His tone shocks me and I have to try even harder to not cry. He's never ever spoken to me like that before. His brown eyes narrowing, causing me to shrink back into my seat. The look he gave me is burnt into my mind. There's no way I can get his harsh face, his harsh tone, out of my mind. It's etched there. Forever. He doesn't wait for me to reply before turning and swiftly heading to his seat. I've never seen him walk away from me so quickly before. It's like I have some mysterious disease he doesn't want to catch. I can still feel everyone's eyes on me. I hate it. Why wouldn't they stare? Light Yagami just glared at someone. That someone being his best friend. The girl he never leaves alone. I look down at the desk in front of me and try my best not to cry. I'm guessing he no longer wants me to stay at his for dinner on Fridays too.

I didn't speak to him all weekend. It was weird. Normally we email each other or we sit in his room and study or play video games. Now he doesn't want to even see me after school? What did I do?

Then I remember what I wrote on the note.

 _'Yes, don't act surprised. I've missed out on a few in the past. If you've forgotten, I'm going to yours for dinner like I do every Friday, dumbass.'_

He can't seriously be pissed that I called him a dumbass, can he? We've always called each other names, we have done our whole lives. We were always careful not to be too mean. I've called him a dumbass several times before and he didn't have a problem with it. In fact, he'd always reply with: _"How can I be a dumbass if I'm the smartest student in Japan?"_

Something isn't right.

This isn't something the Light I know would do.

I chew on my pen and try to figure out what it is; but of course I can't think of anything. Nothing seemed wrong at his house either. It was like it is every Friday. He was normal during lunch on Friday as well. It wasn't until after school, so that definitely rules out the dumbass comment I made. If that had upset him then he'd be pissy during lunch too.

When the lesson ends I dart to the benches outside. Michi is always there. I need to talk to her urgently. She always offers the best advice. It doesn't surprise me that she's always surrounded by friends. She's probably the most popular girl in our year.

"Hey, Mana-chan! Where's Yagami-san?" She asks me as I approach her table. I sit down next to her as one of her friends, Mei I believe her name is, shuffles up so I can sit there. I've never really spoken to her friends that much, but I know Mei is nice. She hangs around with Michi, so she has to be nice.

"We're not talking." I grumble. Michi, being the supportive friend she is, throws her arms around me and pulls me into an awkward hug.

"Don't stress about him! You have us! We'll look after you!" She promises enthusiastically. I manage to untangle myself from her arms.

"I guess." I look down at my hands. "I just want to know what I did wrong." I feel a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wipe it away, praying that no one saw it.

"Don't cry, Mana-chan! You know what, this Friday I'll throw another movie-marathon and we'll watch all your favourite films! We'll even stay up until midnight and have a secret midnight-feast! Best of all, that stupid Yagami-san isn't invited! He can stay at home and regret treating you the way he is!" Michi promises while shaking my shoulders and yelling in my face.

"Okay, okay," I quickly say while trying to push her hands off my shoulders. I give her a smile. "Friday sounds good."

Michi hits my shoulder with hers. "I'm sure Yagami-san will talk to you soon. I've never seen you two not talking, so it's really strange. Give him a few days to talk, and if by the end of the week he hasn't said anything then confront him."

While Michi can be immature at times, she offers the best advice. She's my best friend, next to Light-kun of course, and I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't my friend. I give Michi a hug and thank her for her help.

0000

 _Friday, 5th December 2003_

Light-kun didn't speak to me at all that week, I dreaded going home every day knowing my Mum is home. I would pray that she'd be held up at work every time I walked down the road, but my prayers were never heard and her car would be parked in the driveway. She also asked why I wasn't spending time with Light-kun. She'd ask every time I walked through the front door.

During the week, a new criminal appeared. They're being called Kira, which is how we say the English word 'killer'. They're not like every other criminal either, instead they're killing other criminals. It's weird. The first thing I thought was maybe Light-kun had something to do with it, the same day Kira appeared was the same day he stopped talking to me. I'm hoping it's just a coincidence. My friend can't be Kira. I've known Light-kun my whole life, I don't want to believe that he's capable of killing people – even if it is criminals being killed. It's a stupid thought anyway. Light-kun is too busy trying to get into To-Oh University to worry about killing criminals. Kira's first victim was someone who had taken people hostage in a school. Kira also kills all his victims with a heart attack, as the news claims.

It probably is just a coincidence that all the criminals are dying of heart attacks. It's impossible to give someone a heart attack on purpose. If it somehow is, how is Kira achieving this? It seems like the work of some sort of god. Maybe a Shinigami? None of this makes sense.

As Light-kun and I are no longer talking, I'm not even sure if I'm still invited to the Yagamis for dinner like every Friday night before cram school. So I had to buy cheap food in case.

Should I try to talk to Light-kun? He's avoided me all week, bolting straight out of the classroom when the lesson ended and disappearing from the school until the next lesson. He'd always run straight home to avoid me too. I guess I could always wait for him before cram school, but knowing him he'd leave earlier or not go at all.

So before cram school, I knocked on his front door and Sayu answered the door, telling me Light-kun had already left. I thanked her before walking there alone. Surprisingly she hadn't asked why I hadn't been over. Maybe Light-kun had made some sort of excuse as to why I hadn't been round.

I wish I knew what I had done wrong. This is ridiculous. He's never ignored me before. Even when we had petty arguments. We've never not talked for a week.

I can't confront him after cram school either, I'm going to Michi's for one of her awesome sleepovers. I guess I can always ask for her opinion on the matter. Even though I should really use the escape to forget about Light-kun and his actions.

0000

 _Saturday, 6th December 2003_

I need to confront him. I need to find out what's going on. There has to be something. He's never done this before. Michi doesn't know why he's acting like it either. We both spent the entire night puzzling over the matter, both unsuccessful in any sort of answer.

I squeeze my eyes shut and slam my head on the desk.

Ugh! Why are boys so weird and complicated!

I lift my head up, dig my phone out of my pocket and send a text to Michi.

To Michi: What should I do?

From Michi: What you feel is best. Yagami-san is acting weird, a lot of people have noticed. Apparently the guys asked him out to karaoke and he declined.

That's strange. He's never turned down his friends.

Something's going on.

To Michi: I'm going to talk to him.

I storm out of the house bare foot. I storm right up to the Yagami's front door and tap my fist to it. The door swings open to reveal Sayu.

"Hey, Manami-chan! Light's currently upstairs studying. Is something going on between you? He won't say anything." She asks, her eyes are full of worry and I feel sorry for the girl. I shrug.

"Honestly, I don't know. He just told me we shouldn't study anymore and that I need to spend more time at home." I say and bite the inside of my cheek. I look away from Sayu's gaze.

"Oh." She murmurs. "I'm guessing you're here to talk to him." I nod and she steps to the side. "I'll go get him."

She scampers up the stairs and leaves me to walk in and shut the door. I let out a sigh as my heart hammers in my rib cage. I'm nervous. What happens if Light-kun refuses to see me? I just want to sort out what happened. I can't lose my best friend.

Sayu then wanders down the stairs and shrugs her shoulders. "He told me to come back later, he's busy studying." She lets out a sigh. "Do you wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure Mum'll be happy to have you round again."

I shake my head. "Nah, I better head home. Tell Light-kun I dropped by." I mumble before walking out the house. I didn't miss the sad look on Sayu's face either.

* * *

 **A/N: Leave a review and don't forget to follow/favourite this story! Reviews, favourites and follows motivate me to write more!**

 **College is crazy, I'm enjoying it though. I made new friends :D**

 **I'm super motivated to finish this story so I can concentrate on other fanfics I've started writing as well as an original story I started!**

 **Next chapter update: When I finish it XD hopefully soon!**

 **~ Alice**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth or a Lie?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

 **A/N: I don't think I've ever updated this quickly before... I'm just really into writing at the moment :3 it's so fun! I'm also really proud of this chapter, I read through it and I didn't find anything wrong with it. I really hope Light isn't OOC in this too :( that'd make me cry. I tried my best XD**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Truth or a Lie?**

 _Monday, 8_ _th_ _December 2003_

Kira is everywhere. Not literally - obviously. It's just everyone keeps talking about him. Even my mother is talking about him. She's the last person I'd expect to gossip about the new serial killer that is gracing the streets of Japan.

 _"So, what are your views on Kira, Mana?" She had asked me that morning. Initially I was surprised at her question. I hadn't expected her to ask that at all. I thought she would have dismissed the news of Kira just like she would have done to any other criminal. She's just not into that sort of news. She cares more about what celebrities are up to compared to what actually matters. I had then shrugged my shoulders in reply and continued eating breakfast. "Mana?" She'd pressed. I rolled my eyes. She was desperate for my opinion._

 _'Why does she care?' I had thought bitterly. I then frowned and let out a deep breath before I replied to her question._

 _"I think he's doing some good to the world, but he's still killing. He's still a murderer himself." I had murmured. My mum hadn't liked my reply. I had guessed that she was one of those crazy Kira supporters. Just wait until he kills someone she loves. She won't love him then. She'll hate him just like she should._

It doesn't make sense though. How could someone kill someone with heart attacks and not actually be there? This has to be the work of a God. No human could be capable of this unless they had acquired god-like powers somehow.

This would be easier to figure out if Light-kun was talking to me. We'd discuss it and try to solve it ourselves. I'm sure he'd hack into his own dad's computer to find any information that the police may be withholding from the public.

Goddamn you, Light-kun! Why do you have to do this to me? I need my best friend!

I continue to walk to school on my own. Kicking any pebbles that got in my way furiously.

On Friday, a criminal had posed as L to bait Kira. Kira had killed them and this was all a ploy to find out where Kira was. He's here, in Japan. The Kanto Region. I could be walking past Kira right now and I wouldn't know. The incident on TV had proved how stupid Kira is. What a stupid idea to kill someone on the television. Of course it was a plan to find out where Kira is. He was too stupid to see what was happening. A positive from this is that it'll be easier for the police to catch Kira. So I guess that makes me relax a little.

Plus it doesn't help with the suspicions that Light-kun is Kira. He started avoiding me the day Kira showed up and has been avoiding me since. Either he's trying to catch Kira himself, or he is Kira. He's changed so much too. He's not the Light-kun that I grew up with, in fact, it's like someone stole him and replaced him with the Light-kun that wants nothing to do with me. That's not my best friend.

If Light-kun was really trying to catch Kira, he would have told me. He tells me everything. So it rules that idea out. Unless Light-kun wanted to catch Kira without anyone knowing, to be honest Kira is a crazy serial killer who is capable of killing without being there. Light-kun couldn't tell anyone without being told that he's being stupid. Then again, Light-kun's not stupid enough to go after a serial killer as powerful as Kira is. That'd be crazy.

He was also acting weird before Kira showed up. Something must have happened. Either he's Kira or it's just some strange coincidence.

I want to know what happened, but a part of me is telling me to stay well away. Another part of me is telling me I'm being paranoid and that Light-kun just needs time to himself to study. The stress of exams can make someone go from being friendly to being cold. It's most likely just exam stress.

Throughout the day, I study Light-kun and how he acts. Other than his distance to others, he seems normal. A little on edge, and occasionally an annoyed look will flash across his face for a second, but other than that he seems normal.

I really need to confront him; but for some reason, I can't. I don't want to know the truth. I don't want to know why he's suddenly ditched me.

I admit it. I'm scared of him leaving me. At least with not knowing, I can hope that one day he'll apologise and we'll act like nothing happened. However, if I know what I did, maybe I can fix it. I can apologise.

This is so confusing! I feel like yanking my hair out!

"Mana-chan?" Michi's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. Her blue eyes are prying into my soul, I know she's trying to read my expression to see how I truly feel about what's going on. "You really need to talk to Yagami-san." I give her a sad look.

"I know," I sigh and clench my hands into fists. Her blue eyes fill with worry and she tucks a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She offers me a kind smile in a hope to reassure me that everything is okay.

"How about I talk to him for you?" She offers in a calm voice. I know she's trying her best to make me feel better. I'm really grateful for that. She's not Light-kun though. I hate saying it, but I'll always be closer to Light-kun. You can't blame me though, Light-kun and I have been friends for nearly our whole lives. I shake my head.

"Thanks Michi-chan, but I'd prefer to talk to him myself." I say quietly and give her a weak smile. I hate how weak I feel without Light-kun. I've never gone so long without talking to him. I don't know what to do. Michi wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

"Everything'll be okay, Mana-chan!" She says enthusiastically.

0000

 _Monday, 15_ _th_ _December 2003_

Another week passed.

Light-kun is still acting the same.

Mum is even questioning why I no longer walk to school with Light-kun and why I no longer go over his in the evenings.

 _Light-kun, why? Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?_

Kira's still killing. Obviously. Except, he's killed forty-six criminals in the space of two days; which, in my opinion, is crazy! Kira's crazy. He's killing without a second thought. He doesn't feel an ounce of guilt. He's evil. I know the criminals he's killing deserve it, but I still don't think it's right for someone to just kill them. They've had their trials, if the crimes they committed were bad enough to get the death sentence then the police would ensure that. They've already got the punishment they deserve. Kira's a criminal too. He's just as bad as those that are in jail, yet it seems as if he's acting like he's better than them. As if he can't do any wrong either.

This Friday I'll do it. I'll confront Light-kun.

I promised Michi I would. Originally I would have had to today. Luckily, I convinced her I needed more time. I do. I need to plan what I say correctly. One wrong word and Light-kun may never talk to me ever again and I'll lose my best friend. I'll lose another person I care about.

I lost my dad, I lost my mum (in the sense that we're no longer friends) and I don't want to lose Light-kun. I can't lose Light-kun. He's the only person left who knows me like the back of their hand.

Over the past few weeks since Light-kun and I stopped studying together, my grades have dropped even more than they have. Mum and Dad are going to be so furious when I fail all my exams.

I know I need to study more, especially since I have no one to help me. But the whole issue with Light-kun ignoring me is occupying my mind. I can't concentrate. I can't stop worrying. I'm losing my best friend.

I guess one good thing has come from Light-kun's ignorance, Michi and I have grown closer as friends. I guess there's always one good thing to come from a storm.

"So, Friday you're going to confront Light-kun. When're you gonna do it?" Michi asks.

"I don't know. Maybe after school?" I reply. Michi's blue eyes narrow slightly and she shakes her head.

"Bad idea, he normally bolts straight home after school, you'll never catch up to him. I say in the morning. Leave extra early in the morning, you're neighbours. It should be easy to confront him, especially since he has to pass your house to get to school." She suggests. My eyes go wide and I grin.

"Thanks! That's a great idea!" I exclaim and I throw my arms around her.

"No problem, Mana-chan. Then at least you have all day to confront him should he manage to escape."

So I then plan the confrontation very carefully in my head. Yes, my grades are going to suffer as a result; but at least my friendship with Light-kun won't.

0000

 _Friday, 19_ _th_ _December 2003_

The year is slowly drawing to a close. It's Christmas soon.

Speaking about Christmas, last night I was out buying Light-kun and Michi a present. In the shop, I bumped into Sachiko-san and Sayu.

 _Thursday, 18_ _th_ _December 2003_

 _"Manami-chan!" Sayu had called out. I turned to face the young girl and gave her a smile. "We've missed you! Light won't tell us why you won't come over anymore. He's still being stubborn." She had rolled her brown eyes and let out a giggle. I looked at Sachiko-san and noticed that her eyes were full of concern. I don't blame her, her son and his best friend are no longer talking for no reason. She's bound to be concerned about it._

 _"I've missed you too! I've been busy with studying. I have exams soon." I inform Sayu. She takes the lie willingly. One look at Sachiko-san tells me she didn't buy the lie like her daughter did. "I'm sure Light-kun's busy too."_

 _"Yes, exams are next month aren't they?" Sachiko-san asks me. I nod and give her a smile. Too soon. I wish I had a few more months to study. I'm going to fail every damn exam I take._

 _"You have to come over for dinner tomorrow! Mum, can Manami-chan come over for dinner tomorrow?" Sayu asks enthusiastically._

 _"If Manami wants to."_

 _"Of course! I'd love to!" I reply politely and give them both a genuine smile. If I fail to confront him tomorrow then if I go to his house he won't be able to avoid me there._

 _Friday, 19_ _th_ _December 2003_

The police aren't any closer to catching Kira either. He's still out there killing.

I lean against the wall by the Yagami's front door. Chances are he won't see me here and he won't be able to avoid me somehow. I curl my hands into fists and hope my plan works. I need my best friend back.

I hear the door open and watch as Light-kun steps outside.

"Bye, Mum." He waves before shutting the door.

"Yo," I greet him and I swear I saw him jump. I think I may have given him a heart attack.

"Manami-chan? Why are you waiting for me?" He asks, shock clear on his face. His voice is calm, no hint of shock in it. A complete contrast to his face. His brown eyes are wider than normal, yet still narrower than they were a few weeks ago. How has his face changed so much?

"We need to talk." I say, my voice shakes as the words leave my mouth. It's so obvious I'm nervous. I curse in my mind. I clench my fists tighter, I need to stay calm. No matter what happens, at least I can say I tried. At least I tried to fix our friendship.

"Sure." He replies. He begins to walk and expects me to follow. Of course I do, I'm not exactly going to ask to talk to him and let him walk off. That'd be stupid of me.

"Why are you avoiding me? What did I do?" I ask him. My voice continues to shake and I pray he doesn't notice.

"I've just been busy." He replies curtly. He begins to walk quickly.

"Doing what, Light-kun? You can't keep avoiding me! Just tell me what I did wrong!" I beg. I try to keep up with him but I can't. So I just stand and stare at his retreating back. "Light-kun?"

He turns and looks at me. His eyes void of any emotion. If anything, he looks sinister. I feel my face pale and I take a step back. He looks scary. It's like I'm seeing his true self for the first time.

"There's something I need to tell you Manami-chan." He says, his voice full of honesty. The sinister look on his face disappears once the words leave his mouth and he offers a small smile. A small, fake smile. But a smile, nonetheless. It's like he noticed my fear. Was it that noticeable? I mentally face-palm. Of course it was. I took a step back and I probably looked like I had seen a ghost. Underneath the supposedly innocent smile though, is a smile of pure evil. A smile that is no good. A smile that is manipulative. I almost missed it.

I analyse his face and search for any sincerity. I had to have been seeing things. There's no way Light-kun would smile like that at me. I need to know that he's not going to lie to me. I need to know he's going to be truthful. But no matter how much I pray, his smile still says otherwise. Everything is telling me to run. From that smile to his body language. He clearly wasn't truthful when he told me I needed to spend more time at home. If he really meant what he said he wouldn't be avoiding me. He wouldn't let me suffer on my own. So how can I trust that smile he's wearing so proudly? How can I trust a single word that will leave those lips?

I wish I knew what was going through his head at this very moment. I wish I knew why he said what he did. I wish I knew why he is acting the way he is. I want answers, but it seems those answers I'm searching for are unreachable. They're untouchable. Invisible.

I continue to analyse his face. It's expressionless. His eyes are empty. Void. I can't find out anything. I feel my eyebrows furrow together. What is he up to?

Is he going to tell me the truth? Or is he going to lie?

I narrow my eyes at him when he opens his mouth.

Should I even trust him?

"Light-kun?" I ask, my voice barely audible. Why am I shaking? Why am I scared of the truth? His smile falls and he looks at the ground before meeting my eyes. "Light-kun? What is it?"

"I know I've been an awful friend, lying to you and leaving you. My excuse isn't even great." He begins. His eyes full of fake guilt. He seems fake. So fake. Everything about him is fake. Who is this Light? My heart drops at the realisation that the Light I knew was gone. "I've been avoiding you because I like you."

A confession? No. No way.

"Of course you like me. I'm your friend, Light." I say. It can't be true… I look at him, I don't see my friend. I see a stranger. There's no way he's telling the truth. He's lying.

"N-no." He looks away in an attempt to act like a schoolboy expressing his feelings to his crush. If I were a stupid girl I'd fall for his act. However, I'm not stupid. My grades may say otherwise, but they don't matter right now. That's not Light-kun. He'd never do that. He'd tell me straight away. I know him. He's my best friend. He wouldn't just abandon me because he has feelings for him. If he were to confess he'd say:

 _"Manami-chan, I think I like you."_

He'd be upfront and honest.

My chest began to hurt. Why? Why does it hurt like this? Is it because he's lying? Tears begin to pool in my eyes and I squeeze them shut. I can't let him continue. I shake my head vigorously.

"Don't lie about things like that!" I scream, interrupting what he was about to say. His mouth hangs open. My words nearly left my lips too late. If I waited a second later he'd say the very lie I didn't want to hear. I span around and ran away without looking back, tears streaming down my cheeks in the process.

I never knew Light-kun would do that. I never expected him to lie.

I never expected it to hurt this much either.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review, favourite and follow! It means so much! More reviews and follows and favourites = quick updates!**

 **This is definitely turning out better than the original, in my opinion. I prefer Manami as a character so much more in this. Also, the end was kinda unexpected... oops. I planned for Light to confess but I didn't plan for her to know he was lying and for her to run off XD**

 **I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Remember: review, favourite and follow! It just takes a few seconds of your time and it makes me really happy!**

 **Don't hesitate to be honest either, I need honest criticism so I can fix any mistakes I've made and correct my writing style/ how this is written.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **~ Alicelovescakes**


	4. Chapter 4: Why Does It Hurt?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

 **A/N: I finally finished this chapter! Yay :D thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story! It means a lot! Anyway ... enjoy the chapter! I really hope that this story isn't moving too quickly ... I feel like it is. Meh. I can't be bothered to rewrite it all XD**

 **I'm so sorry, I forgot I hadn't uploaded this chapter ... I wrote it ages ago :L XD oops. It's also unedited :L I'll edit it later.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - Why Does It Hurt?**

 _Friday, 19th December 2003_

I don't go to school. How can I? I can't exactly turn up with tear-stained cheeks. Instead, I ran straight home. Thankfully, my mother had left for work so I was home alone. It'd be so embarrassing if she knew I was crying. Plus she'd only force me to go back to school, which would be even more embarrassing since the whole class will be able to tell I've been crying.

Light-kun is there too… I can't face him yet.

I feel so pathetic. I ruined everything. My one chance to get my best friend back. I screwed it up by shouting at him and running off.

 _He was lying though!_

I take a deep breath and lean my head against the wall. I'm currently sat in the corner of my room opposite my bed with a single cushion underneath me. It's not very comfortable but I feel safe.

I squeeze my eyes shut and try not to cry again. Why does a fake confession hurt me so much? Is it because I trust Light-kun? No. It's not that. Was it his expression? He looked like a complete stranger. Why did I start crying though? Why do I feel like my heart is being stabbed by a sharp dagger? Why does it hurt so much? It's no different to someone telling me they liked me for a dare. I should've just got pissed off at him for lying. I shouldn't have cried.

Why did I cry?

Why are his words so important to me?

He's my best friend, he's lied before. Like the time when I wore that ridiculous dress and he told me he loved it because he didn't want to upset me at the time. He'd told me the truth a few years ago. I hadn't cried then. I'd been a little annoyed that he hadn't told me the truth, but then he knew how much I loved the dress back then.

I pull my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I lean my head on top of my knees and shut my eyes.

I can't believe I'm missing school for something petty. I guess I'll just do extra studying later to make up for it.

0000

After a while, I get up from the floor and start studying. I might as well be productive in the free time I have. Hopefully I don't miss anything too important at school today. I really don't need to miss anything that could be the difference between me passing and me failing my exams.

I turn my head towards my bedroom door when I hear knocks on the front door. I sit there deciding whether to answer it, but as I stand up from my chair I hear the front door open. Did someone use our spare key?

I poke my head around my bedroom door to see Light-kun walking up the stairs. Of course he would remember where we keep our spare key.

"Hi?" I say and he looks at me.

"Sorry, but I didn't know if you was going to answer. So I used the spare key." He tells me. When he gets to the top he digs around in his school bag and pulls out a notebook. He passes it to me and I accept it gratefully. "I made notes for you, you can study for them."

"Thanks," I say and turn to walk back into my room. I put the notebook on my desk before turning around and leaning against it. Light-kun stands by my bedroom door and looks at me.

"I'm sorry," we both say in unison.

"You first," he says politely.

"I'm sorry I ran off earlier." I say awkwardly and scratch the back of my neck.

"It's fine, I'm sorry I upset you. I meant what I said though." He apologises. He takes a deep breath. "Please let me prove to you what I said was the truth, come with me to Space Land tomorrow."

"Sure," I say with a smile. Even if I still think his feelings aren't genuine, I might as well let him try to convince me otherwise. Plus, I get to spend a day with him. Our friendship may be fixable after all.

"I'll come by tomorrow morning and we'll walk to the bus stop together." He informs me. I nod.

"Cool. So, do you wanna study?" I offer.

Maybe things will go back to normal for once.

0000

"So, are you too finally friends again?" Sayu asks when Light-kun and I sit down for dinner. For the first time in a few weeks, I'm at the Yagami's for dinner. This definitely beats the burnt meals I'd cooked for the past two Fridays.

"Yeah," I reply. I look at Light-kun and realise he never gave me a good reason as to why we hadn't spoken. He'd just confessed. No explanation. The wheels in my brain continue to spin as my mind tries to think of reasons to why. Did he confess to get out of explaining the true reason for ignoring me? Or did he ignore me for nearly three weeks because he realised he liked me more than a friend? I wish I had the answers to all the questions that are currently circling in my head.

"So, Light, why didn't you talk to Manami-chan?" Sayu asks him. She gives him a cold glare and leans closer to him. "Come on, speak up."

"It's a long story-"

"Not good enough!" She retorts. "Come on, give us a real answer. I can see Mana-chan wants to know why. You're lucky she's nice and forgiving."

Light-kun never got the chance to reply as Sachiko-san started bringing in dinner.

The dinner passed by with idle chit-chat. Light-kun's dad was absent from dinner as he is busy trying to catch Kira. Another reason I hope Kira gets caught quickly.

0000

"Are you ready?" Light-kun asks me when I step outside my house. His hair is perfect as usual, I still don't believe that he doesn't brush it every morning. He's wearing a white jacket with a grey top underneath and the usual jeans he wears at the weekend. I don't know how he always looks good. It's not fair. I tried so hard to look decent today and I'm still plain. Just my usual hoodie and jeans. I did try putting some eyeshadow and eyeliner on but I'm still plain-looking. It really isn't fair.

"Yeah," I say as I shut my front door. We walk side by side to the bus stop, and I can't help but notice that Light-kun keeps looking over his shoulder. Are we being followed or something? I look over my own shoulder, no one suspicious is following us.

"I'm so excited!" I say, "I haven't been to Space Land in years!" I look at Light-kun and give him a big grin. I'm happy that I have my friend back. Even if we're on a date. Is this a date? I guess so, since Light-kun did confess. I feel my cheeks burn at the thought. I look away from him and stare at the less interesting ground.

We reach the bus stop and I dig my purse out, ready to pay the fare.

"Manami-chan, don't worry, I have enough money for the bus fare." Light-kun offers. I look at him and shake my head.

"N-no! I can pay for myself!" I protest and he gives me a smile.

"It's fine, honestly. I invited you, I should pay." I let out a sigh and nod.

"Thanks, Light-kun." I thank him and put my purse away. "I'll buy you coffee later though!" The bus arrives and we get onto it. We sit close to the back with me next to the window. I love window seats, I just love to watch the outside world blur past. I notice a man sit down behind us on his own. He was wearing a suit and looked too smart to be going to Space Land, maybe he's meeting someone there? I try not to think about it too much, I shouldn't judge people. Especially if they want to go to Space Land wearing a suit.

The bus left the stop and sped down the road. "So why Space Land? It's an unusual choice of place." I ask him in a weak attempt to start a conversation.

"I know you liked going there when you were younger." He says honestly. He offers me a smile which I return.

The bus stops at another bus stop and another man walks on, except this man looks familiar. Where have I seen him before? He walks up to the bus driver and pulls out a gun. I grasp Light-kun's hand.

"This bus is being hijacked!" He calls out. "Nobody move from your seats or I'll blow your head off!" I look at Light-kun and he seems calm.

"L-Light? What do we do?" I whisper, my voice shaking in fright. Are we going to die?

"Just stay quiet," he whispers. "We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." He gives my hand a squeeze and I watch the man at the front of the bus.

"Hey, bus driver, you know the number to Space Land, right? Call them and tell them this bus has been hijacked." The man orders the bus driver, who obeys them immediately. The bus driver says something into the phone before the man snatches it from him. "Now listen to this, take all the money you made yesterday and bring it to Yuhihama bus stop. That's two stops before Space Land. I want the money quick and it needs to be delivered by car." He orders. "You try to call the cops and I'll kill everyone on this bus."

The bus begins to drive off, heading to the bus stop the man wants the money delivered to. I look at Light-kun and grip his hand tighter. He looks at me and gives me a reassuring smile before passing a note over to me.

 _Don't worry, Manami. I'm going to try and grab the man's arm and pin him down when I get the chance. My dad's a detective and you know he's shown me what to do in these sort of situations. We're going to be okay. He doesn't look to strong, so I shouldn't have a problem with restraining him._

I look at Light-kun and shake my head. No way! That'd be too dangerous.

"I don't think you should do that. It'd be too dangerous." The guy in the suit says from behind us. I pass Light-kun the note back. "Let me take care of it." Light-kun begins to scribble something down on a piece of paper. Why does he have pieces of paper? Had he known that this would've happened? "It's okay, we can talk if we keep our voices down. He won't be able to hear us over the sound of the bus."

"I don't mean to be rude, but you have a slight accent. You're not Japanese, are you?" Light-kun accuses the man. I look at him in shock. The guy is trying to help us! This isn't the time to ask where he's from!

"No, I'm American. But my mother's Japanese."

"Do you have anything to prove that you're not the hijacker's accomplice?" Light-kun fires back. "It's pretty common for a hijacker to have an accomplice too, that way they can help if anything goes wrong." The man is left speechless at Light-kun's question. "Well, do you?"

"Here," the man replies, and passes an ID card through the gap between the seats. I couldn't help but notice the large letters reading 'FBI'. What is someone from the FBI doing on a bus to Space Land, let alone in Japan? Did the Japanese police get desperate and asked them to help? Does that mean someone on this bus is suspected of being Kira? I look to Light-kun. He kept looking over his shoulder earlier. Then the FBI agent sat behind us. Is Light-kun Kira? I'll have to ask him about it later. He can't be. My friend can't be Kira. I've known him my whole life.

"Okay, I trust you. I won't ask what an FBI agent is doing on this bus. Got a gun?" Light-kun asks. I look at his face and try to read his expression. He looks calm.

"Yes I do."

"So you'll take care of it if something happens?"

"Yes."

"Light-kun," I whisper. He looks at me and I squeeze his hand tighter.

"Everything's going to be okay." He looks back at the front of the bus and his eyebrows knit together. Light-kun suddenly reaches to the floor and I realise he must have dropped the note he passed me. I can feel the blood leave my face. There is no way the hijacker didn't notice Light-kun leaning over to pick up the paper. We're dead. We're going to die. My heart starts beating frantically and I squeeze Light-kun's hand tighter than I already was.

"Hey, you! Hold it! What's that paper!" The man yells while pointing his gun directly at us. I feel my whole body freeze. We're going to die. We're going to die. Oh my God. Light-kun leans back up, leaving the paper on the floor. "Ya little smartass, passin' notes and tryin' to plan stuff are ya?" He snarls while snatching up the screwed up paper from the floor. He opens it and reads what is written. We're screwed. "Tch! What's this? Just where you were gonna meet your date? Drop something again and I'll shoot ya." He tosses the paper back at Light-kun and I give him a questioning look. Why did he have another piece of paper? It must have had a time and place written on it. Why would he have that? Is he planning to meet someone else? "And that goes for the rest of you! Anybody makes a move and I'll …" His voice trails off and his eyes widen. He looks absolutely terrified. As if he's seen a monster.

I look around and notice that there isn't anything there. Is he high or something?

"What the hell! You! In the back there! You!" He splutters, pointing his gun to whatever is there. "Monster, how long have you been there?! Don't move, just stay right there … or I'll shoot!"

"He's on PCP or something, he's hallucinating! Everybody, get down!" The FBI agent orders. I lean down in my seat, letting go of Light-kun's hand in the process. I feel Light-kun's arm drape around me protectively.

There are several gun shots, each making me jump. The man begins to scream in terror. I hear a clatter and presume that the man dropped his gun. I look up to see him bolt towards the driver. "Open the doors and stop the bus!" He sounds terrified. The bus slams to a halt and the doors fly open, the man doesn't wait another second before bolting off the bus. Right into the path of a car. I squeeze my eyes shut, knowing that the man was hit and is probably dead. I notice that Light-kun looks at his watch quickly as I turn to face him. I can feel my whole body shaking.

Light-kun looks at me and takes my hand. He gives me a reassuring smile. "Everything is okay." He promises. "We'll go back home, we can go to Space Land another day. Unless you feel okay?" I shake my head.

"I wanna go home." My voice trembles. I've never been so scared in my life. Light-kun nods and we leave the bus, only to be questioned by police immediately.

0000

We walk back to Light-kun's house once we're allowed to go.

"I'm really sorry that today went so badly." He apologises. I look at him questioningly.

"There's no way you could have known that was going to happen. It's not your fault, we'll just go some other weekend, right?" I say and he nods.

"After our exams? They're soon."

"Yeah."

He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as we walk hand in hand down the busy streets. When we get to the quieter part of the city, he stops walking. He turns to face me.

"There's something I need to ask you," he begins. He takes a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" My cheeks turn red. I can't tell if it's from the cold or because I'm blushing. I search for words, I'm completely stunned. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that sort of question. Girlfriend? Light-kun could pick anyone and he wants me to be his girlfriend?

"Yes," I say when I finally find my voice. A smile breaks out across his face and I smile too.


End file.
